


Honour Among Thieves

by knitekat



Series: A Gathering Of Forces [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is a thief hired for what she thinks is a simple job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour Among Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.   
> For my Primeval bingo prompt: Thief

Abby returned to her rented chambers, sighing at the dank and damp, but it was the best she could afford. She rubbed her hair and groaned as she sat on her dingy bed, knowing she'd only accepted the latest commission to keep this leaking hovel over her head and with that thought she reluctantly rose to remove her dark and nondescript clothing from her small cupboard and changed into them. She paused, every sense alert for anyone watching, before she removed a wood panel at the back to reveal the hidden compartment and removed the tools of her trade – she settled her pair of Anelace blades around her waist and sheathed various smaller knives about her person. She reached inside again and pulled out the most important items she owned, carefully checking every tool was present and undamaged, before slipping them into their individual sheaths and pockets. 

She glanced out of her grimy window and noticed it had begun to rain while she'd been preparing, and so she placed a worn bucket on her mattress. It might serve to keep it dry enough to sleep on that night, but she didn't hold much hope of that. She needed a bigger score, one that might allow her better lodgings, but the chance of the guild giving her a commission like that was slim. 

She sighed again, realising she'd be late if she didn't leave now, as it was she'd have to hurry to reach her target by midnight and hurrying would gather her too much attention... she glanced out the window once more, although, the rain would provide the perfect reason to be hurrying. She put on a cloak and raised the hood before she headed out towards a local tavern. Her every sense was alert as she moved along the street, fast enough to look as if she wanted to be out of the rain but not so fast that she looked suspicious. Her path was twisting and doubled back on itself, but it was the best way to learn if she was being followed... not that anyone should be, but it was better to be sure, for the one day she forgot her training might very well be her last.

***

Abby finally reached her target and stepped into the shadows to look over the town-house, it looked modest but her intelligence said otherwise, if only because she could see no reason for anyone to rob the place, for what valuables would a clerk possess? It made her curious about who had commissioned this job through the Thieves' Guild and why they'd hired the guild in the first place if the detailed layout and comings and goings of the household were to be believed. She didn't like the answer she'd come up with – that whoever took on this job was expendable and she already knew there were some within the guild who didn't like her and would love for her to be arrested by the city guard. Not that they'd sell her out, for the guild dealt harshly with traitors, but... an accident while on a job could be easily overlooked.

She sighed at her morbid thoughts before shaking her head, worrying over what might happen wouldn't do her any favours. Instead, she quickly located the entrance the guild had suggested before checking for herself whether there was a better one. She smiled when she spotted the ideal way in for someone as small and nimble as she was and swiftly set about gaining entrance. She climbed the drainpipe and slipped through the open window into the darkened room, easing the window closed behind her, and drew a dagger at a loud chirp. 

Abby peered around the room, her eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom, and spotted the draped cage the sound must have emerged from. She paused, her gaze flickering to the door which led to the hall, before the sorrowful sounding noise came again. Cursing her curiosity, Abby padded over to the cage and pulled the cover free and her breath caught at the sight of the creature imprisoned within - a Darter. She'd never expected to see such a creature in all her life, even though the dull brown and green of the little drake's hide and dull yellow eyes showed it was not in the best of health. It chirped pitifully again and rattled the cage bars before sinking to its haunches and letting out a pitiful chirp. It beggared belief that anyone would cage such an expensive creature as a Darter, everyone knew they needed to be free to thrive.

Abby peered at the lock, not surprised to see it was complicated but easily picked for one of her skills, even if it would take her time she could probably ill-afford... but, as she stared into the Darter's eyes, she knew she couldn't leave such a magnificent creature to pine away until it died. She sighed softly before sliding her lockpicks into the lock and carefully feeling the mechanism. She looked up at a questioning chirp and met the Darter's eyes as it watched her intently, obviously understanding she meant to free it. “Shh, little one. I'll get you out but you must be quiet.”

The Darter ruffled its wings before letting out an even quieter chirp, its gaze now on the door as if watching for danger. Abby smiled at the creature before turning her attention back to the lock, her smile growing at the soft click as it opened and she gently placed the lock on a nearby table. She eased the cage door open before moving over to the window she'd entered through, she cracked it open before checking for anyone watching before she opened it widely. “You're free now, little one.” She stepped back to allow the Darter room to leave, a soft smile appearing on her lips as the Darter chirped once as if in thanks before it took wing. She paused to watch its flight for a moment before she started to close the window before anyone below noticed it open. A sharp trill froze her and then a blur darted past before wheeling. The Darter, now a healthy looking bright green and yellow, flew around the room before settling on her shoulder with a contented chirp. 

Abby lifted a hand to caress its eye-ridges, smiling as it leaned into her touch. “Are you sure, little one?” The Darter trilled before nodding its head and curling its tail around her neck. “OK, but you must be quiet.” The Darter trilled quietly before settling down, its talons digging into her shoulder while one front paw rested gently on her ear. It twisted its head around as if watching for danger and Abby already felt safer with the little dragon using its keen senses to help listen out for her safety.

***

Abby continued through the darkened house, alert to every sound and then she paused and pressed herself into a dark corner when her new friend chirped a warning. She heard a door open down the hall before hearing it close and the sound of a key in the lock before footsteps moved away from her hiding place. She waited for the space of seven heartbeats before silently gliding down the hall and past that door, but the Darter on her shoulder trilled and scraped a talon down the door before butting her with its head.

She sighed softly, her guild wouldn't be happy with another interruption but it was also clear the Darter wanted something within that room. Maybe it was another Darter imprisoned like her new friend had been. She couldn't leave it to die any more than she could have left her new friend behind. “OK, just be quiet and keep an eye out for anyone coming.” She smiled at the soft trill and felt the Darter's talons gently entangle with her hair as it stood up and rested its forepaws on her head as it assumed a lookout posture. Abby checked for traps once more before using her lockpicks to open the door, easing it open just enough to slip inside. She blinked at the sudden bright light that assaulted her eyes.

“Hello? You're new.” A male voice spoke and Abby spun around and quickly drew a dagger. “Hey, I'm not armed.”

Abby blinked rapidly as she sought to adapt to the light before peering at the man who sat behind a desk with his hands raised and empty. He was about her age and dressed in a variety of mismatching and clashing clothing, his hair was messy and straggly and he had stubble on his chin. He smiled when the Darter chirped at him and took flight to land on the desk covered in papers and various odd-looking contraptions. 

The man lifted his hand to stroke the Darter, smiling as the creature pressed against his fingers for more attention. “Oh, you've got him out. Cool. Poor little thing was dying in that cage and what they were doing to him.” The man shuddered before smiling at Abby and holding out his hand. “I'm Connor, as much a captive here as he is... or was.” He turned large, brown puppy-like eyes on Abby. “Er... don't suppose you'd take me with you?”

“Why don't you just leave?” Abby asked, her eyes darting around the room as she catalogue what might be valuable, having already dismissed the man – Connor – as a threat. 

“This,” Connor informed her before she heard the clink when he lifted an ankle to reveal the cuff and attached chain. 

Abby nodded before turning her attention back to the odd-looking items scattered about the room, picking up one which looked like a sword – if a sword had a hollow cylinder for a blade attached crookedly to an overly large and heavy hilt. As far as she could tell, it would be useless as a weapon. 

“Careful!” Connor cried out, half-raising from his chair. “It's fragile.” 

Abby glanced at him before carefully placing the object back where she had found it. “What does it do?”

“It is a weapon,” Connor began, leaning forward eagerly. “The sealed chamber in the handle holds pressured air which is released with each press ofthatbuttonandthatfiresabulletatthe...”

Abby raised her hand and was relived when Connor trailed off. “It does what?” When Connor opened his mouth, she added, “Slowly, Connor.”

Connor nodded. “It fires bullets, er.. like a sling?” At Abby's nod, he continued, “It can fire 30 of them before it needs to be recharged and it is fairly accurate and can be used to knock people out with drugs rather than kill them.”

“Did the man holding you captive order you to make it?”

Connor nodded. “Although I had designed it before I came here.”

Abby didn't like her next thought – why make a weapon ideal for poisoning and thus assassins. She knew her guild would want to know about this development and talk to Connor too, they didn't like non-thieves muscling in on their turf... not unless they were Black Wolves. 

Connor didn't seem to notice her distraction. “I can help you identify the good stuff... and we should take my papers too. Valuable inventions.” At Abby's raised eyebrow he had the grace to blush and shrug as he added, “Well, once I get the kinks out of them.”

Abby sighed but knew she'd take him with her, and not just because of that weapon. If Connor truly was an artificer, an inventor and craftsman, than the guild would be interested in hiring him and his expertise “You're an artificer?”

Connor nodded. “The best... well, I think so. So does the man who is holding me here.”

Which reminded her. “If you've been kidnapped why hasn't anyone missed you?” Abby asked, knowing that Connor wasn't telling her the whole story. 

Connor looked down, his voice almost a mumble. “My mum couldn't feed us all and my dad drank what money we had. I thought it would pay and...”

Abby nodded, she'd heard the story often enough, hell, she'd only just escaped being indentured herself, leaving before her so-called father could sell her and taking her idiot brother with her. Not that he'd been grateful and she had no idea where the ungrateful sod was now. “Be quiet and if someone walks in, bluff.”

“Er...” Connor started before muttering, his head down, “I'm not good with people.” 

Abby just sighed and quickly set about releasing him, before watching with an amused eye as he started to cram everything into a ratty-looking bag he'd pulled out of a cupboard. “Remember you're carrying it.”

“Ah.” Connor dumped everything out again before picking through it, sighing as he left certain items behind before nodding. “Ready.”

“And clothing, Connor,” Abby murmured softly, laughing lightly as Connor groaned before grabbing another bag and stuffing clothing into it. She rolled her eyes as he paused and crammed in one more contraption. She sighed as he turned and tripped over some unknown gadget on the floor, she could see him doing the same as she searched the house for what she'd really come for. “Stay here and I'll come back for you.”

“But...” Connor sat down, a pitiful look on his face and the Darter chirped sadly too. 

“I'll be back, I promise you, Connor. Thieves' honour.” 

“Do thieves have honour?” Connor asked, “I mean... you steal things and...” He gulped as he looked up to meet her eyes. “Er... shutting up now.”

“Good idea, Con.” Abby smiled at him. “I won't be long and if you tell me where your master has his study, I'll be even quicker.”

***

Abby stroked the Darter's neck as she waited for the guard to finish his check of the corridor and leave, clumping down the stairs to the warm kitchen and hopefully the ale which would serve to dull his senses. She quickly moved to the door Connor had told her about and swiftly unlocked it, slid inside and smiled as she located the safe she'd been sent to break into.

Kneeling down on the floor, Abby smiled as the Darter stood on the table, his alert eyes fixed on the door as he stood guard. She turned her attention back to the safe, checking carefully for traps before opening it. As per her instructions from her guild, she emptied the entire contents – unlooked at – into her bag before standing to check what else might be valuable in the study, pocketing an item here and there. 

She glanced around the room once more before giving a satisfied nod and held out her hand for the Darter. Once he was settled on her shoulder, Abby listened at the door before easing it open and slipping back towards the room Connor had been held captive in. She paused once more at that door, checking it was safe, before opening it to find herself hugged by Connor. 

“Sorry,” Connor muttered as he released her. “I just...”

“I told you I'd be back,” Abby almost snapped at him before sighing at his kicked-puppy expression. “Come on, grab your stuff and let's get out of here.” She paused before closing her eyes. “I'm going to assume you can't climb?”

“Er... not really. I fell out of the last tree I tried to climb up.”

Abby nodded, so much for her original escape plan. She'd have to take Connor out of the ground floor and that increased the risk of discovery. “That's OK. Just keep quiet, don't trip over anything and follow me.”

Connor swallowed before nodding. “I can do that.”

“Good.” Abby gave his arm an encouraging squeeze. “I'll get you out, Con.”

“Thieves' Honour?”

“Definitely,” Abby informed him. “Now, be quiet and let's get out of here.” She led the way, every sense alert and strained as she winced from the noise Connor was making as he followed her. She crept down the stairs and into one of the ground floor rooms. The movement of air was her only warning and she twisted away just in time to avoid a blade. She drew her own swords and winced at the sound the blades made as they clashed together. She needed to end this now if she wanted to escape and ducked under the man's guard to slam a fist into his groin, smiling at the painful groan it produced from the man and the meep from Connor. She slammed the hilt of one of her Anelaces against the man's head, smiling as he landed on the ground hard, before she grabbed Connor's arm and propelled him towards the window. “Get out, Con.”

Connor had the sense to nod and move to wrestle with the window, struggling to open though fear lent his muscles strength. 

Abby winced at the screech the window gave as it opened and turned to guard their backs. “Go, Con.” Abby swore as another guard charged into the room with his sword raised, she parried one blow before the Darter on her shoulder let out an ear piercing shriek and dove at him. His talons raked down the man's face before he let out a small jet of fire to singe the man's hair. The man swatted the air with his blade and the Darter let out a painful sounding chirp as he fell from the air.

Abby's eyes narrowed in fury as she threw herself into the fight, her blades weaving as she sought a vulnerable spot. Her arms were beginning to ache from the force of the blows she was forced to parry and she found herself being slowly forced backwards. If her back met a wall, she knew she'd be lost. She was forced to give ground when the man's sword swept towards her stomach and she retreated from his powerful blows as she waited for an opening to exploit and quickly, for every moment increased the risk of more guards or the arrival of the watch – the later preferable as at least they'd have a trial. The man advanced and then Abby watched puzzled as his eyes rolled upwards and he collapsed to the floor with a groan, her gaze rose to find Connor standing behind him with a candlestick in his hand and she knew he'd saved her. “Thanks, Con.” 

“Oh, Gods.” Connor looked rather green as he stared at the man. “Did I kill him?”

Abby kicked the man, hearing him groan, and shook her head. “No.” Her eyes flickered to find her Darter and she cried out as she found him bloodied on the floor, dragging himself towards her. 

Connor quickly gathered the Darter in his arms. “He'll be fine. I've got a healing kit somewhere.”

Abby sheathed her blades before quickly assessing the Darter's injury. She sighed in relief, knowing that the little dragon would be fine until they were somewhere safer. “Come on, Con. Time to go.” She took the Darter from Connor, “Climb out and I'll pass him to you. Then we need to run.” Abby shook her head when Connor clambered out of the window, letting out a few grunts and groans as he almost fell out of it. Connor appeared to be able to trip over his own feet, not normally a trait the guild looked for... but that wouldn't matter if he was as great an artificer as he claimed to be. The thought of what Connor could make for them... the tools and other thieving items... would have the guild leaders drooling, and maybe they'd remember she'd brought him in. She sighed, not that it would matter if they couldn't escape and she could already hear the stirrings outside as others were woken by the noise. 

Abby passed the Darter to Connor before climbed nimbly through the window to join him. She grabbed Connor's hand and bolted, trusting him to keep hold of the Darter and knowing she might need both hands free to defend herself and them. She could already hear the cries rising behind her and knew the city guard would soon arrive and they needed to put as much distance between themselves and the scene of the crime as possible and if they could make it to The Maze they stood a chance... slim, maybe, but it was better than nothing.

***

Abby heard a cry behind her and slithered to a stop, turning back to help Connor to his feet before grabbing his hand and dragging him hither and thither through the twisting back alleys that formed The Maze. He was panting hard and finally tugged her to a halt as he slumped against a nearby wall, the Darter clasped firmly to his chest. “I can't go on, Abby,” he managed to gasp as he slowly straightened. “Go on without me, I'll be fine.”

“I'm not leaving you behind, Con,” Abby murmured as she drew her paired Anelaces when she noticed the guardsmen appear from the alleyways. Abby was undaunted as she was surrounded, she raised her blades and set herself to face the city guards arrayed against them. She knew she was no match for them strength-wise, but she had skill and speed on her side and at least she might at least buy time for Connor to escape with the Darter. “Go Connor! Run!”

Connor shook his head, refusing to leave. “No!”

“Enough!” A dark-dressed man stepped from the shadows, tall and broad-shouldered. Although he was cloaked, Abby noticed the sword at his waist and his blond hair, that coupled with his height implied he hailed from the Northern Reaches. 

“Be on your way,” one of the guardsmen growled at the tall stranger. “This doesn't concern you.”

The man grinned back, showing white teeth before he reached into his leather jerkin and pulled out a pendent from around his neck. He let the scant light play over the image of a black wolf rampant against silver, and the green-eyes flashed once. “Say again?”

The guardsman who had spoken swallowed yet stayed quiet although one of his colleagues gave a short nod, his ginger hair and craggy features making him as a Valesman. “Er... we meant nothing by it. We didn't know the Earl had an interest in them, sir.” He raised his head and met the newcomer's gaze bravely. “But that said, they are still thieves and it is our job to take them in.”

The North Reacher’s eyes narrowed at the Valesman's show of defiance before he gave a short nod. “Normally I'd agree, if they were common thieves...”

The Valesman glanced at his fellows before sighing when he noticed they'd retreated. “I'm sure Earl James will deal with them according to the laws.”

“Of course,” the blond-haired man replied, which didn't fill Abby with joy, for the Earl's word was the law in the area. The Wolf continued, “Now, sheath your weapons and forget this ever happened.” He rested a hand on his own sword as he added. “I'd suggest you inform your watch commander you lost them in The Maze.”

“Easily done, that.” The Valesman nodded before turning to his patrol. “You heard the man, back on patrol and I'll report our failure to the commander.”

“Better you than me,” grumbled another of the patrol as they left. 

The Valesman paused and met the Wolf's gaze without cringing or cowering. “Been better if they'd been caught by us, at least they'd get a trial.” He nodded to the North Reacher before turning to follow his patrol. 

“Mmmm,” the North Reacher mused to himself. “Now he has possibilities.” He watched until the patrol was out of sight before turning his attention to Abby and Connor, an eyebrow quirked as he noticed Abby still hadn't put away her weapons. “You should sheath those too before you draw more attention.” He smiled at them. “And then you need to come with me.”

“Why should we?” Abby asked, her blades still raised as she tried to comprehend just what one of the Earl's men would want with them... it was better than wondering what the Black Wolf himself could possibly want them for. If the man who ruled the Earldom of Wearcester and who was rumoured to be the realm's Spymaster came calling... what possible interest could he have in a thief and an escaped indentured artificer... somehow she doubted it would be for a simple job. Damn, just what had she and Connor got mixed up in? 

“Tom Ryan, Captain of the Black Wolves.” The North Reacher stretched a quick bow, although the grin on his face as he did so told Abby he was merely going through the motions of good manners to a woman such as herself. “And I believe you'd prefer my company than that of the rats in the city's jail?” He nodded to the blades still in Abby's hands. “You can try to run if you want, but do you really think you'll get far?”

Abby sighed softly, knowing the North Reacher – Ryan – spoke the truth. If the Wolves didn't catch them, the man they'd robbed just might. She sheathed her paired blades and nodded. “Fine. But I don't trust you.”

“Sensible.” Ryan nodded to the Darter in Connor's arms. “We'll sort your Darter friend out too.”

***

Abby hadn't been happy to surrender her weapons, the tools of her trade or the items she'd risked her life to steal that night, no more than Connor had been to give up his papers or inventions, but Ryan had been insistent and it was hard to say no to a Wolf in their own lair. She had been even more reluctant to surrender the Darter, until Ryan had sworn that the man they'd left him with was a skilled physician, even if his hands were like bloody blocks of ice.

At least the room she'd been shown to wasn't in the dungeon, even if the windows were securely barred. She prowled around the room, noting the quality of the furniture before her steps lead her into a smaller room. Her eyes widened at the sight within and she couldn't help but try out the indoor plumbing. It was heavenly to sink into the warm water and soak the dirt off. 

Wrapping a towel around her, Abby stepped out and sighed at her dirty and worn clothing, it seemed a pity to put it on after she was clean but what else could she do? She certainly wasn't going to wander around naked. She stopped in her tracks as she spotted the fresh clothing on the bed, cursing herself for a fool for relaxing and not hearing someone enter her room. Her curiosity got the better of her and she moved to examine the clothing. It was better made and of finer quality than anything she'd ever owned and even though it had obviously been left for her, she hesitated to put it on.

Her head shot up at a dozy sounding chirp and she rushed towards the Darter she'd just noticed lying on a chair quickly checking him and only relaxing when she realised he'd been tended to with great skill. “Do you think I should wear those new clothes?” When he chirped again, Abby sighed. “Yes, it would be stupid to refuse such a gift... but I'm not promising anything in return.”

***

Abby brushed a hand over the softest clothing she'd ever worn before she cut a chunk of cheese to share with the Darter. She heard a knock at her door and called out, “Enter, not that you needed my permission earlier.”

Ryan opened the door, a wide grin on his face, and she noticed the blush on Connor's face as he stood behind the North Reacher. “Wasn't me, that would be one of the maids.” He stepped back before adding, “Come with me.” When the Darter chirped, Ryan smiled and added, “And bring your Darter friend with you.”

“Where to?” Abby demanded, wishing she had a better weapon than the knife she'd used to cut the cheese and had now secreted in her sleeve. 

“My lord wishes to speak with you,” Ryan informed them, swiftly adding, “So you'd be wiser to leave that knife behind.”

Abby sighed before dropping the knife back onto the table, it wouldn't be sensible to be presented to Earl James when she was armed, his guards might get the wrong idea and she really didn't want to end her disaster of a night being gutted by an overeager Wolf.

***

The room they were left to wait in was far grander than any she'd seen before. Great panels of ebony wood reached to the high vaulted ceiling and a number of paintings adorned the walls. The chairs were expensive-looking and covered in fine fabric and one of the walls was shelved with book after book that had Connor salivating. A desk covered in piles of paperwork was placed before a great window to benefit, Abby thought, from the natural light and the chair behind it was elaborately carved and richly furnished.

Connor cleared his throat softly. “Do you think we'll be OK?”

Abby shrugged. “I don't know. It all depends what Earl James wants with us.” She sighed before smiling at Connor, “But it has to be better than the city jail or being caught by the man who held you and the Darter captive.”

Connor nodded before he frowned as if something else had just occurred to him. “Have you named him yet?”

“Who?” Abby asked in confusion. 

“The Darter.” 

“Oh...” Abby stroked her Darter's eyeridges, listening to him trill softly. “Rex?” When the Darter looked up and chirped she smiled. “Rex it is.”

“It suits him.” 

Abby spun as a man's voice sounded from behind her, and saw that a dark-haired man now leant against the desk she'd noticed earlier. How the hell had he entered without her noticing and who the hell was he? She looked him up and down, noticing his well-fitting clothing and the supple boots on his feet. Her eyes travelled upwards to the expensive-looking Arming sword at his waist, the pommel worked into the shape of a wolf's head, enamelled black with green gems for eyes. If that hadn't been enough to tell her exactly who the man was, the heavy pendant around his neck – that same damned green-eyed black wolf on silver – would have been. She swallowed before she straightened up to face him. “Earl James?”

The man's green eyes twinkled with amusement before he nodded as he sat behind his desk, opened a drawer and brought out the items Abby had stolen that night. He placed various pouches and other items on a clear space at the edge of the desk farthest from him, but, Abby noted, kept the documents from the safe in front of him. He leafed through the documents, tutting at some and setting them aside before he turned his attention back to Abby. “I believe you were very effective at obtaining these this evening?” His sharp gaze fell upon Connor and the Darter, “And even went beyond your commission.”

Abby shrugged. “The commission said I could take anything that caught my eye as long as I retrieve the contents of the safe.” Her eyes widened as she realised who had commissioned the guild for the theft she'd committed that very night. “Why did you need the guild? You have a whole spy network...” 

“I am rumoured to have a whole spy network,” the Earl informed her even though he appeared to be ignoring them as he perused the documents, but Abby didn't believe that for one instant. He nodded before leaning back in his chair, his fingers steepled as he regarded them. “Which would be correct. However, matters being how they are, I found myself having to use someone unconnected to my Wolves.”

“So, why are we here?” Connor spoke up, before his eyes widened and he began to gabble, his words falling over each other in an unintelligible mess. 

“And why are you telling us?” Abby asked, cutting through Connor's babble. 

“Because instead of just taking trinkets and valuables,” he nodded to the collection of his desk. “you also rescued young Master Connor here and the Darter and by doing so made your own escape that much harder... and that interests me.” 

Abby frowned at him, wondering just how dangerous it was to interest the Black Wolf, before another thought came to her and, well, she might never have another opportunity to gain answers. “I don't understand. What could this Oliver have that would interest you? He's just a middle level clerk.”

“Because Oliver is a toadying little man you are most lucky to have never met, with neither the brains nor balls to risk his own neck,” Earl James informed them slowly. “He is also a man who could never afford to own that town-house, nor Master Connor here or the Darter in your arms... and what interests me is how he could afford to...”

“Well, that explains why you'd want an expendable guild thief to do the job... but why are we here now?” Abby knew it probably wasn't wise to push as powerful and dangerous man as the Earl, but she had to know. 

“Because Darters are excellent judges of character.” Earl James paused before continuing, “I have positions in my staff if you would be interested.”

Abby glanced at Connor before turning back to Earl James. “Can we think about it?”

“I'd expect nothing less. Inform Ryan when you have made your decision.” Earl James turned back to his paperwork and Abby knew a dismissal when she saw one. She had a lot to think about and discuss with Connor, and she knew that James Lester, the Black Wolf and Earl of Wearcester would expect an answer without much delay. She also had to consider what he'd do if they said no... she really had no wish to experience the man's no doubt extensive dungeons.


End file.
